


Revealance

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Series: Hiding In The Night [8]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Gen, Hiding in the Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: Revealing Nightstar's identity.





	Revealance

“Hurry! They’re almost here!”

Ink and Blue hurried as they rushed the remaining residents of the crumbling AU into another portal. Nightmare was going to arrive soon to stop them, but Ink and Blue were certain Dream could delay him.

The only thing in the way was the sudden disappearance of Nightstar.

“Okay Ink, that’s the last of them.” Ink announced as the last monster darted through the portal. “Blue? Come on! Dream will catch up.” Ink was growing impatient due to the Negative energy spreading throughout the universe, affecting the SOULless artist.

“What about Nightstar?” Blue replied, “He disappeared yet again! We can’t leave him here at the what no one would call mercy of Nightmare!” Blue hurried in the direction of where Dream went. “You keep the creatures safe, I’ll go look for him. And remember this time!” He called out, getting an irritated huff in return. Ink always forgets orders from everyone.

It sometimes made Blue wonder how he was a multiverse protector.

Luckily, Nightstar crashed right into Blue minutes later, receiving small incoherent curses from the blue skeleton.

“Fuck. Sorry, Blue.” Nightstar helped Blue up, his staff, one end in the shape of a neon blue spear, in his left hand. “I went to search for anyone who was unable to keep up with the others and ran into trouble.”

Blue was about to ask what kind of trouble when a small ax darted past their heads, narrowly missing them, followed by a crazed cackle coming from the direction Nightstar ran from.

“Shit. He’s fast.” Nightstar mumbled under his breath as a skeleton with a cracked open head and a crazed red left eye slowly approached them.

“Horror,” Blue mumbled as well, preparing a bone attack to aid his fellow group member.

“Well, well, well.” Horror spoke as he approached, “The neon skeleton runs to his teammates for help, so puny.” Horror pulled out another ax and dashed towards them, the ax being brought above his head to chop the two, only for Nightstar to deflect is with his staff, throwing both of them off-balance.

Blue was amazed by Nightstar’s fighting style, he fought as if he was alongside Dream for centuries, the two were old after all.

“Blue!” Nightstar’s words broke him out of thought. “Go get Dream! He’ll be outnumbered soon by the rest of Nightmare’s minions!”

Blue darted off, hoping Nightstar could stop Horror. The four didn’t exactly have high LV like the Evil Sans Club.

Evil laughter filled the empty city, increasing the feeling of dread and fear throughout the universe. Blue hid behind a nearby lump of rubble just big enough to hide behind. He slowly peered around to not draw any attention, only to struggle not to gasp in fear.

Dream was defeated and limp in the tendril that was the evil overlord himself;

Nightmare.

Dream wasn’t alone, Ink was there as well, wrapped in another tendril and still struggling.

“Puny little outcodes,” spoke another skeleton in a monochrome outfit and a red scar under his already red right eye, Nightmare’s top servant, Cross. “Do they even  _try_  to defeat us?” He was leaning on his giant knife while looking around for the rest of the last one.

“The others are coming to save us!” Ink struggled, his pupils red targets, “Just you wait!”

“Oh shut up artist freak.” Nightmare shook Ink violently in the air. “You’re lucky I’m deciding to keep you two alive for  _fun_.” He turned to Cross, who snapped back to attention almost immediately.

“You are to look for the other two while I take care of Dream and Ink. Do. Not. Fail. Me.” He jabbed Cross in the chest with each word, “or I’ll have to bring  _him_  here to do your dirty work.”

The other members of the Evil Sans club, Killer Sans and Dust Sans, gasped in fear, which in return, confused Blue. According to what the four of them knew, the only members of the Evil Sans club were the four here now including Horror, who was still being delayed.

 _If there’s someone else,_  Blue thought, _someone who scares them almost as much as Nightmare does, then this new guy must be bad._  Blue knew he must escape to find Nightstar and escape. They’ll just come back for the two. It was always their tactic.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t move an inch.” A giant knife was pointed at Blue’s neck on his left. His breathing hitched as he froze, Cross standing right next to him, but Blue made no eye contact to remain frozen.

 _Nightstar, where the hell are you?_  Blue was pretty desperate for him to come to the rescue by now.

But he never came as Blue was knocked out by a black tendril.

-

Nightstar successfully escaped Horror and made it to the evacuation portal. He calmed down the terrified Humans and Monsters in a matter of hours. Damn calming people down on your own is hard.

He knew by habit the rest were captured and regretted not saving Blue in time. He was heading towards Blue to help when he saw Blue was discovered by Cross, so he acted accordingly and fled before he was captured to help the evacuants.

He sighed and dusted off his shirt, walking over to a nearby pool of water to look at himself.

_I’ve really come this far, haven’t I? It has been a while since-_

He stood, shaking his head. He couldn’t be focusing on the past, not  _his_  past. Right now, he had to save his friends.

He looked over at the sea of people.  _Right after I get these guys accustomed here._  He thought, getting to work.

-

“No sign of the last one boss.” Dust Sans reported.

“Damn it.” Nightmare cursed, but it didn’t surprise him anymore, Nightstreak, or whatever his name was always disappeared away from Nightmare during an encounter. “Looks like I’ve got no choice. He  _always_  gets away! No matter who he’s with.”

“You’re not thinking…” Killer Sans joined in with Cross.

“Boss, he’s dangerous!” Cross tried to reason. “The last time you sent him after Dream’s team, he attacked Horror!”

“You forget who you’re talking to!” Nightmare wrapped Cross and Killer with his tendrils and slammed them against the castle wall. “ _I_  am the overlord of Negativity, the one who spreads chaos.  _He_  does the same job as you fuckers, maybe  _better_. Go give him his orders.  _NOW!!!_ ” He dropped the two as the rest scrambled away from the black skeleton.

“SOmeone's cranky...” A glitchy voice said next to Nightmare.

“Go away Error.” He growled. “I am  _this_  close to sending guards to dust you in the Anti-Void.”

“Maybe you wouldn't do so if I told you where the last member of your brother's annoying group is.”

Nightmare snapped up to look at Error, who was leaning on a portal to the Anti-Void. “Where?”

“My Lord,” a guard appeared on Nightmare’s other side. “he’s ready. Where do we send him?”

Error whispered the location in Nightmare’s ear, “All those people there ruin the peace.” He added.

Nightmare turned to the guard, “Send him to Outertale.”

-

“Aaaaaand viola!” Nightstar pulled another trick that amazed the Human and Monster children. He learned a few magic tricks a few years back to help calm down children after the relocation. Damn this universe had a lot of children.

“Oh! Mr. Nightstar!” A small Human/Monster hybrid raised their hand. “Can you tell us stories on your adventures with the Positivity guardian?” The other children nodded in agreement. There were stories of their adventures drifting throughout the multiverse.

“Heh, alright.” Nightstar started.

“So there we were, in Waterfall of EchoTale, the Echo Flowers eerily silent. We were looking for a missing Monster by the name of Echo when the Echo Flowers suddenly let out-“ He was suddenly cut off by the children screaming in fear.

“Wow, I didn’t even get to the scary part, how did you know they- augh!” Nightstar suddenly felt something pierce his back, narrowly missing his SOUL. Nightstar cursed himself for not watching his back, literally.

“Well, well, well.” That voice was new, “You’re the last member of that little group I’ve heard  _so_  much about.”

“Depends on who you heard about me from.” He replied, not making eye contact. This newcomer had a strange aura. They were surrounded by Negativity as they depended on it.

They retreated what pierced him, making Nightstar cough up a little bit of blood. He stood up and turned around, ready to summon his weapon. His eyes widened as he gazed at what was in front of him. Another skeleton Monster.

His bones were a dusty red, cracks all around the visible bones. Arms behind his back. He wore a torn up red scarf on his head. His left eye was black, the right eye is white with a dark circle around it. He wore leather and metal armor, almost covering his entire body, even his wings.

_Wings._

The wings were a dull light blue and were armored almost as much as cracked, his wing membranes were orange and had holes in them. He had two tails, both armored as well with sharp barbs at the end. One was stained with blood,  _his_  blood.

“Who the hell are you?” Nightstar had his staff in his left hand while his right hand was on his front side, attempting to heal the pierce wound from the other side.

“Introductions are useless for someone who’s about to be dead.” He brought out his arms, showing sharp claws with sharp metal embedded on the backs of them. “But call me, a  _piece of chaos_.”

He lunged, aiming for Nightstar’s chest. Nightstar dodged to the side and used the spear part of his staff to stab one of his tails to the ground, only for it to ricochet off the armor.

The Monster turned and took flight, leaving Nightstar wondering how he could fly with holes in his wings as he dove towards Nightstar.

Nightstar brought forward his staff to stab the freak as he came down.

He swerved away as he was inches from the spear end. Slashing a claw to Nightstar’s side, grazing deep into his side.

Nightstar stumbled as the claw hit him. He struggled to stay up as the unnamed skeleton lunged again. Nightstar barely blocked him again. Nightstar had to retreat. But he couldn’t leave the evacuants here alone.

He looked at the Monster, then back at the fleeing crowds, who were being helped by Stardin guards to Stardin.

 _No choice, I’ll have to ward him off and keep him from the people._  He thought, lunging towards the enemy at full force, spear in front of him and ready to brace impact.

_CRACK!!_

Nightstar yelled in pain; the Monster had predicted the attack and grabbed his left arm, breaking it with a tight force and throwing him to the ground, stabbing it with both tails. His vision started to darken, sounds fading as he slipped into unconsciousness.

-

Ink slammed against the cell bars as Blue was attempting to heal Dream, but no avail.

“You can’t keep us here forever!” Ink shouted, receiving an eye-roll from a nearby guard.

“Ink.” Blue spoke up, “Don’t worry, Nightstar will break us out. I hope.” Blue honestly didn’t know if Nightstar will come.

“Don’t worry you two.” Dream coughed out, wiping some blood from his mouth. “Nightstar knows what he’s doing. We’ve broken each other out of here for years until we met you two. He’ll come for us.”

“Looks like he  _has_  come.” A dark voice echoed through the dungeon.

The three skeletons heads looked up in unison, only to see Nightmare in front of them, holding a very injured skeleton with him.

Dream gasped in fear as Nightmare tossed Nightstar in the cell. “Finally.” He started cackling, “Now  _no one_  can get in my way!” He walked off, congratulating a nearby winged skeleton by the name of Fraxcord.

Dream rushed to his injured friend, who was regaining consciousness but shaking in pain. His left arm was broken, and he had a claw wound on his side and a pierce wound on his back.

“Shit.” Dream cursed under his breath. Gesturing to the others to pitch in to attempt in healing Nightstar.

“Dream,” Blue put a hand on his shoulder, “let me and Ink do this. You need to rest.” Dream reluctantly nodded, sitting down next to Nightstar as Ink and Blue got to work.

Dream was worried, he and Nightstar were close friends ever since they met. He wasn’t ready to let him go.

But his mind went elsewhere as he sensed a powerful aura; like a bright light in the dark.

A nearby guard was thrown into a wall as someone new appeared.

He looked exactly like Ink.

Ink and Blue stared in shock at the counterpart. His eyes were a green circle on the right and an orange diamond on the left. He had the same ink splatter on his right cheek and held a weapon that looked like a mix between Ink’s broom and a spear. His clothes were dark brown and black. He wore a pale brown scarf that held a golden circle the same on his weapon: JR. He seemed taller than Ink too.

The taller skeleton looked at the four behind the bars with wide eyes, the shapes not changing at all.

“Who are you?” The figure sounded stern.

Dream was about to speak when a female voice interjected. “Really Ink? Wow, that sounds  _so_  reassuring for soon-to-be rescued prisoners.”

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion Terroxta.” The skeleton called Ink stated sarcastically.

Dream saw the confused faces on his conscious teammates.

The figure walked into view; she had blue wings with yellow wing membranes, covered by a dark blue cape. Her bones were a tanned color, almost blending the JR lettered tattoo on her cheek with the color. She wore a sleeveless light blue jacket with a purple shirt underneath. Her pants were a seafoam color, with golden boots. She had a tail the same color as her wings, with a yellow heart at the end.

She looked at the four, a similar expression forming. “Well, I guess the boss was correct. Those three do look familiar.”

Blue spoke up, “Um, hi. Quick question, who are you guys?! Why do you look like Ink?!” He pointed at him.

“Because my name  _is_  Ink dumbass. Now, my question, why do you look like Blue? Why does he look like boss? And who the hell is Mr. unconscious there?”

“Geez Ink. Did you not hear the boss before he arrived?” Terroxta jeered.

“How about you shut the hell up?” Ink sneered.

“Oh, I’m sorry you were  _such_  a model for me when I was younger.”

“At least my SOUL doesn’t imitate others!”

“At least  _I_  have a SOUL.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“SHUT UP!!” Dream yelled. “You guys argue more than Nightmare and Cross!”

The two were silent, but then they started laughing.

“That’s rich! He thinks-“ Terroxta said between laughs. “He thinks Cross knows that-“ she gasped for air.

“That  _criminal!_ ” The Ink counterpart finished.

The Ink with Dream suddenly threw up, everyone around to back up, even the two outside the cell.

“OMIGOSH!!!” Ink’s eyes turned to bright stars. “Dream! I was right! There  _are_  other Multiverses! Take that Error!” He pointed to the sky.

The other Ink stared at him, “Error?”

“I’m guessing there’s a lot to discuss here.” Blue chimed in.

Terroxta sighed. “I’ll let them out then.” She brought out one of her hands, which was a skeletal claw, and picked the lock of the cell.

Dream stumbled out as Blue and Ink helped up Nightstar and dragged him out.

Terroxta tilted her head. “What’s with him?”

“He suffered a hard battle.” Dream looked over at him.

The taller Ink went over to examine his wounds, “Hmm, this looks fatal. Better have the boss look more into this. What happened?”

“We don’t know. He was like this when he was thrown in.” Blue responded.

“You four were apart?” Taller Ink asked, Terroxta tilting her head again.

“It’s a part of our plan.” Ink explained, “Dream chooses to fight his brother alone while the rest of us saves any innocents from Nightmare’s evil Sans club.”

“So this Nightmare the boss told us about gathered more criminals over the years.”

Ink’s eyes shaped into question marks, “Your boss knows about Nightmare?”

Taller Ink walked over to his shorter counterpart. “And your leader claims Nightmare to be his brother?”

“And his name is Dream?” Terroxta sounded suspicious.

“I told you he was right.” Two more skeletons walked in, and Blue and Ink’s eyes widened.

They were alternate versions of Error and Cross.

The other Error wore a blue scarf and a purple jacket with galaxy patterned fluff. He had metal gauntlets on his arms and bore the same symbol the first two had.

Cross wore some sort of uniform with a pale golden tint with it. It had black outlines going to his pants and his arms. There were x-patterns on the bottom on his pants and at the end of his sleeves. Next to him, he had a giant knife with the same symbol dangling from the knife handle. His scar looked different too; it went at a diagonal angle instead of directly parallel to his eye.

Dream’s eye twitched slightly as Ink threw up more ink onto the floor, almost dropping Nightstar.

The other Cross laughed slightly, “Hey Ink, if this shorty is another you, then how come you don’t throw up ink?”

Ink rolled his eyes, “Has Dream arrived yet?”

“No, he’s looking for that goopy freak. He sent us to help.” The Error replied.

Blue had enough, he hefted Nightstar to Ink to carry alone as he walked up to the four. “Hold on! Your leader’s name is Dream too?”

The Error looked at Blue, “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

Blue felt tensed talking to someone who looked like with former kidnapper. “My name is Blue.”

He saw Error almost back up in fear at the name, concerned looks coming from the three.

“Are you all done bickering or are you going to continue to look around?” A new voice sounded from the halls.

Dream’s eyes widened the most as he saw an angelic figure with a yellow jacket holding a sword with a familiar circlet atop his head.

“Boss.” The four said in unison, Ink throwing up for the third time as he accidentally dropped Nightstar.

Dream let out a small cry as he ran over to him. “Crap! I almost forgot about him. He needs to be healed immediately!”

The tall skeleton walked over, sending Ink, Cross, and Error off to explore the castle.

“Who is this?” His voice sounded almost exactly like Dream’s own, but deeper.

“His name is Nightstar. He’s been a close friend of mine, I can’t let him go.” Dream replied, attempting to use his own magic to heal him.

The counterpart brushed Dream’s hand away, “Don’t overuse your magic, especially now. Let me handle this.” He placed a hand on Nightstar’s side, a green glow emitting from the hand as the wound closed a bit.

“He’ll need to be bandaged for at least a week or two.” He stated after healing him. “Terroxta, do you have the bandages?”

She silently walked over and handed him a medical kit. Her boss took a big wad of bandages and started to bandage Nightstar.

“I must say,” He spoke to Dream as he helped Nightstar. “we both look similar, but you say Nightmare is your brother.”

“It’s complicated. The figure of negative energy is my brother, but why are your teammates calling him a criminal?”

“Nightmare is Justice Reign’s number one criminal. He needs to be eliminated.”

“Justice Reigns?”

“It’s the name of Lord Dream’s organization.” Terroxta chimed in, “I don’t get how you guys know nothing of him.”

The angel sighed, “Remember Terroxta, this was an experiment to pass to another multiverse.”

“Wait,” Blue walked over, “You guys are from another multiverse?”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say your name is Dream as well.” Ink followed.

Dream looked at Nightstar, who started to slowly recover.

“Strange,” The taller Dream noted.

“Hm?” The three spoke up.

“His aura feels, familiar. Reminds me of my brother.” He murmured the last part.

“If you’re me, then that must mean your Nightmare is the criminal you’ve been looking for.” Dream assumed.

“You’re smart for your size,” Terroxta commented, leaning on the wall behind her boss.

Dream looked at Terroxta for a moment. Her aura seemed off. He turned back to the other Dream.

“Your Ink said something about her SOUL. Something about it ‘imitating others’?” Dream asked.

“Oh, her? It’s a long story. We’d rather not talk about it.”

A small groan from Nightstar brought Ink and Blue over to him as the three helped him up.

Dream gave him a small hug as his eyes opened up.

“Fuck. That winged bastard is strong.” He murmured.

Terroxta seemed fully interested. “What winged bastard?”

Nightstar lifted his head up to see her and the taller Dream, eyes widened.

“Is he okay?” The taller Dream asked the four.

Ink and Blue calmed him down and led him into the halls as Dream explained, “He’s led a rough life before we met, something about winged figures.”

“Sounds suspicious,” Terroxta mumbled.

“Well, I’m sorry he’s been through that, but could you answer me this?”

“Sure.” Dream smiled a bit.

“Why does his aura feel like a negative spirit mixed with a positive apple?”

Dream was at a loss for words. He knew the answer but telling his counterpart would be dangerous. So he did the only thing that came to mind.

He ran.

“Hey!” Both yelled after Dream as he caught up to the others.

“What’s going on?” Blue asked. Nightstar was the first to speak up,

“I can’t believe it…” He stumbled out of Ink and Blue’s hold.

“Believe what?” Ink chimed in. Nightstar walked around the corner to face the angel.

“Can I help you?” The taller Dream asked.

Nightstar wasn’t sure who it was, but he seemed familiar. His head was hurt pretty badly during his fight.

He took a deep breath and looked up, eyes widening at who he looked at.

He quickly concealed his emotions and spoke in a calm, slightly deeper voice.

“Sorry, I must say I should thank you for healing me. It was nice to meet you, but we should get going.” He turned to leave when the angel placed a hand on Nightstar’s right shoulder.

“Wait, I must know who you are. You sound, familiar, so does your aura.”

Nightstar tensed up, scared to reveal more to this “stranger,” but he had little space to crawl out.

“My name is Nightstar, just like my friends have stated.”

“He’s lying.” Terroxta walked over, “Everything he says is lies.”

Dream started at Nightstar for a good minute before the realization hit him.

“Nightmare?”

That’s when he lost it.

Nightstar ran over to his friends as fast as his wounds would let him and fled through a portal with his friends, leaving two wide-eyed skeletons left in the castle.

“ _That’s_  Nightmare?!” Terroxta had a genuine surprise in her voice.

“That explains why we never found any trace of him all this time.” Dream was left pondering.


End file.
